


Find Your Way Back

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Au of sorts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, If you have nothing nice to say then say nothing at all, M/M, Mild Angst, Petnames don't@me, canon compliant eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Alec has to find his way back to his heart - Magnus.
Relationships: Clace - Relationship, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story quickly. It is finished and I'm looking at the last part for whatever I may have missed or forgotten. No beta - die like people? - feels like men is too specific. Is what it is. LOL  
Title is inspired from a song by Jefferson Starship.  
I will tweak til I don't care - its my thing. :)
> 
> Text's were suppose to be in italics -

The Warlock community and the Clave were barely working together, it was close to ignoring each other. In fact all the downworld rejected many of the Clave representatives and its policies but other factions had a better rapport. The magical community of the warlocks and seelies were far more stringent with their views. The vampires and werewolves were a little more forgiving because at least they kept them from killing each other but it still wasn't an ideal relationship. Efforts were made but not enough and it wouldn't be long before the vamps and wolves joined the warlocks and seelies.

While they were not at war, they were not working together. Magnus, Meliorn, Raphael, and Maia met regularly to discuss the issues; while they had yet to take a united stance against the Clave, it was a matter of time. Shadowhunters were granted an opportunity to meet with the the downworld to hear their concerns and discuss changes wanted and ways to improve the political climate of all the groups, but the representative always promised change but delivered nothing. It was starting to feel that they would meet them for the sole purpose of seeing how close to a war they were without making any effort. Unbeknownst to the Clave, they were far closer to a bloody conflict than they could have imagined.

The downworld was ready to make demands, they wanted to be heard and the Nephilim were no longer above them because of their 'angel' blood. It was time for them to acknowledge that those with demon blood were not the enemy, and shadowhunters were not all angelic. It was entirely possible that some Nephilim were far more demonic in ideology than any downworlder which made them more dangerous. Drastic measures or war, either way there would be change.

##

Alec woke up slowly and reached his arm out to his husband, he was not surprised his hubby wasn't in bed with him. Magnus rose before him for whatever reason, sometimes to make breakfast, or sometimes he had early appointments. Most times because he liked sitting at his desk to think about the day with a cup of tea. All Alec cared about was that his husband was healthy, and happy. If getting up early was his thing, then the Shadowhunter didn't care. He didn't have to cook very often, and if Magnus had his way … never. Though, he was getting better at cooking. His waffles and french toast his warlock enjoyed greatly, he would wow Magnus with dinner at some point.

Alec got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt to go with his sleep pants, and ambled to the living room. It looked different to him but when Magnus wanted to change things, he did and Alec was used to that behavior. It wasn't like Magnus wouldn't change things, he did and sometimes often; but this time felt different. It felt off, the shadowhunter was so used to the magic of the loft and the user he could tell when something was out of place. The magic felt different but he wasn't sure why.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, he slowly paced the apartment using all of his shadowhunter abilities to sense if anything was wrong. He got to the kitchen and there was no Magnus. He surveyed the surroundings and was dismayed at the lack of his partner and became concerned. The kitchen was different but he hadn't made a connection yet to his situation. He walked back into the living room area then made his way to apothecary to see if Magnus was working.

When he didn't find Magnus, he decided to text his husband.

_Hey Magnus, where r u?_

_Who is this? How did you get my number. _Magnus was annoyed. He didn't recognize the number and he believed phones were a necessary evil but didn't like them. He kept one anyway but it was largely ignored.

_It's Alec, _the shadowhunter was confused and surprised by the cold response.

_Alec? Alec who?_

_Magnus, this isn't funny, its me. Alexander._

Magnus ignored the message he wasn't in the mood for random texts from someone he didn't know. He could have blocked the number but for some reason it wasn't worth his time, blocks only lasted so many days anyway. They'd go away eventually.

Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor were at a cafe for coffee, talking about their plans for the next few days when he was interrupted by text messages. He eventually stopped responding to the messages.

“Who was it?” Catarina shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

“I don't know, says their name is Alexander.” Magnus shrugged, it wasn't important. He was certain if he had met someone named Alexander he would have remembered.

Ragnor laughed, “its probably some guy you hit on at the club. You are an incorrigible flirt.”

Alec hadn't felt this nervous in a long time, maybe at his wedding that he called off and kissed Magnus but it had been a long time since he felt fear, like he had lost something. When the soul sword was activated and he worried that Magnus died because of it, it was the same fear. It didn't sit well with him. Magnus wouldn't answer his phone, so he kept texting him in hopes his warlock would reply.

_Magnus?_

_answer me_

_I need to talk to you. It's important_

Alec's mind was racing and he was beginning to brood, though he would never admit that he does brood. He told himself to calm down, once he could think clearly again. He decided that maybe his Mother could help him.

He went to the bedroom to shower and get dressed. He was surprised to find that he didn't have any of his things. He searched both dressers and was confused. He'd have to see if he could find anything that would fit him. He supposed he could wear his sleep pants and shirt until he got to the Institute.

He left the loft for Ouroboros Used Books and Antiques. He entered his Mother's store and called out for her to be surprised by a warlock staring at him in surprise. Eliot wasn't used to having shadowhunters in his store. The business was for warlocks, he couldn't remember the last time he actually saw a shadowhunter.

“Where is the owner of this shop?” Alec looked around the shop, it didn't have any of his mother's or his husband's flairs they added.

“Why do you care Shadowhunter, not that it’s any of your business but I'm the owner.” Eliot tried not to be rude, customers were customers. It was never a good situation if a Nephilim entered your place of business. Alec nodded in acceptance of the information and then exited the shop

Alec hoped he would find answers at the New York Institute. Once he entered the old church he noted how it looked different from what he remembered. He went to the weapons area and armed himself, he should have done that before leaving the loft but his gear was suspiciously absent. The development distracted him and he gave up looking for his weapons. At least he looked like he was going to the training room and very few shadowhunters paid any attention to him.

He sent a text to Isabelle but did not get a response, so he went to one of the unoccupied computer screens and began a search. Isabelle wasn't listed as Head of the Institute, that position was held by Victor Aldertree. The weapons master was held by a shadowhunter he didn't know.

He scrolled through personnel records and found Isabelle Lightwood was listed as missing but there was a note stating she may be hiding in the downworld, there was a possibility of charging her with treason. He would look for Simon and hope he would be able to help find his sister.

Alec was surprised to find out he was listed MIA, presumed dead as was his mother. While Isabelle's picture appeared current, his and his mothers had similarity in looks but wasn't exactly what they looked like, he suspected some form of manipulation. Perhaps these images were ones of relatives in the past for the purpose of erasing part of his family.

His father and younger brother Max were in Los Angeles, at least that was the same as he remembered. Robert Lightwood listed Head of the LA Institute, while Max was in training and working on weapons, he felt relief over that information. Their images were accurate but since he looked more like his mother as did his sister, the oddity of inaccurate pictures made him think, something far more sinister was afoot.

He looked around the ops center and it seemed the shadowhunters in the room were ignoring him, Alec kept up his research. Jace Herondale was in Idris working with his grandmother. He was certain she wasn't alive and it added to his current mystery. He was about to look up Clary when he heard footsteps coming toward him, he closed all the files quickly. The shadowhunter merely glanced at him and walked past Alec. He did as much research as he could without bringing attention to himself. Once he was done, he decided to walk to his old bedroom. He couldn't continue his investigation in sweats and a t-shirt.

He found his old bedroom and hoped he could find something to wear, and he was surprised to find a green long sleeved jumper shirt, black jeans and boots. He found a jacket that featured a lot of zippers and pockets. All of the clothing looked worn but that didn't bother him. It fit him and he could tell the room had not been used in some time. He left the room to find Underhill standing there, Alec schooled his expression knowing that he would be questioned.

“Is there a reason you were in that room?” Underhill's job was security and it appeared this shadowhunter was stealing from the prior occupant. It belonged to Alec Lightwood and due to the respect his fellow shadowhunters had for that particular Nephilim, the room was not reassigned. It was believed he was still alive somewhere.

“Alec was a friend of mine and I was hoping to catch him.” This was becoming more of a pain than he anticipated. Underhill gave him a raised brow about the clothing theft. “I lost my luggage traveling here and he has always made sure I was ready for anything when I visited.” Andrew studied the shadowhunter, there was something familiar about him. They would deal with the theft at a later time. It might be important, it might not. What Underhill did know, watching this guy would give him better insight. Aldertree had given him an order to follow this shadowhunter and report back anything out of the ordinary. Underhill questioned the directive to learn what he should be looking for but was told to follow orders.

Alec strolled out of the Institute he had to find Magnus. Magnus would know how to fix this, or send him home, something. He tried to call him a few more times and he kept texting him but Magnus seemed to be ignoring him. Unfortunately for Lightwood, he wasn't unobserved by Victor Aldertree.

Victor knew it was Alec and had to place a call to his own warlock ally to discover that Lightwood had disappeared from the cell he should have been in. Warlock Dent was surprised, and couldn't explain how the eldest Lightwood of Maryse and Robert escaped the cell. He was meticulous in fixing files to hide him. The warlock couldn't find Isabelle or Maryse but all that mattered was Alec being locked up. He was the biggest threat to Aldertree, Victor instructed Warlock Dent to find out what happened and report back immediately.

It didn't take long for Underhill to catch up with Alec. Once he had Alec within arms reach, he pulled on his arm to stop him. Alec halted but yanked his arm out of Underhill's grasp. A confrontation was inevitable. The look between the two men was menacing and guarded. They composed themselves and waited until they each felt comfortable enough to allow a detente. It was clear they should talk for their own reasons. Underhill for his Institute. Alec needed to get a clue as to his current situation and fix it.

“Who are you?” While he didn't mean to be confrontational with the dark haired shadowhunter, but he was too suspicious of the situation.

“Look, Underhill, I don't have time for this,” Alec used an authoritative tone, he didn't need this distraction. He used his voice and knowledge of being in authority to command what he wanted.

“How do you know my name?” It was stated to Underhill by the Head of the Institute to keep this shadowhunter under control. “Again, who are you?”

“Simon,” Alec decided to be less than truthful, he wasn't sure how much trouble he was in but based on the files, it was best to not give his real identity. He wished he had paid closer attention to Isabelle's lover with his ramblings on movies and things. It would have come across more believable but he really didn't have time for any more nonsense.

“No, its not Simon. I don't know what you are hiding but you don't need to do that with me.” The tall blond shadowhunter crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer but continued in hopes of convincing this shadowhunter to trust him. “You don't have to lie to me and I can tell you are lying. Aldertree wouldn't have assigned me to you if it wasn't important. Last name?”

“Look, I really don't care what you think, I've got to find Magnus Bane. So, unless you know where I can find him, you can go back to the Institute.” Alec was fed up, he had a headache and was starting to feel the stress of his situation.

“He's a warlock, a very powerful one. You sure you want to find him?” Underhill was perplexed, no-one looked for warlocks unless they needed something and it came at a great cost. They were fickle and if you couldn't pay, you didn't get their service. The Clave and Warlock community was in disarray, they were still working out an agreement. They didn't like each other and it was a strain on both groups.

“Yes, I have to find him. It's important.” He didn't want to explain his relationship with Magnus. He sensed that it wouldn't be prudent. Things were wrong, he wasn't sure what at the moment but he had been raised as a leader and he recognized the signs of things not right in the world.

“Shadowhunters and the Downworld aren't getting along too well. The Clave's accords are no longer acceptable. It won't be easy to find him.” Underhill could see that this shadowhunter didn't know what he was talking about, he elaborated. “The Clave and the Downworld are re-working the accords but both sides are stubborn and there hasn't been an agreement. We're not at war but there isn't much to keep that from happening.” Underhill sighed, “it's a matter of time.”

Alec knew he was not in the right place or realm, he corrected himself, he had to be in the wrong realm or maybe something happened in the timeline causing the situation. “Who takes care of the wards? What if you need a portal or a potion?” Alec was surprised by this development.

“The warlocks do some of those things but it's very expensive and they've denied doing the work until there is a new set of accords signed.” Underhill shook his head, he was getting confused, “how do you not know these things.” Andrew continued, “in fact the warlocks have made demands and the Clave has yet to decide how to handle the situation.”

Andrew noted the confused look on the shadowhunter, Aldertree didn't say he couldn't inform him, only to keep an eye on him, he continued with an explanation. “The Seelies aren't speaking to the Clave. The wolves and vampires have made their own deals to keep peace between them.” The shadowhunter ended with, “right now, shadowhunters are not trusted to protect any of them or mundanes and its been very tenuous.”

Alec nodded in understanding, he had to be in a different realm. How he got to this one he doesn't know but the one person who could help would be his husband, even if this Magnus doesn't know about their relationship. He would trust him to fix this and maybe by fixing it, this world could be changed as well. He had to find him and convince Magnus that it was worth it.

Recognizing the severity of the situation Alec had to know, “what do the warlocks want?”

Underhill snorted, he didn't understand the request completely. He supposed it was to fuse the two groups but it was an unorthodox request. “They want a consort for the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They believe the arranged relationship will keep the magical community and the shadowhunters from trying to kill each other.” Underhill sighed, the next bit of information wasn't good, “It's rumored the seelies don't want anything but war, and have refused to negotiate.”

“And the werewolves and vampires?” Alec needed everything thing and this shadowhunter seemed to be willing to answer questions.

“They want their own arrangement, its believed that arranged marriages would force the shadowhunters to be vested in the downworld and the Clave would have to give respect.” Underhill was starting to suspect that the shadowhunter talking with him was far more than he seemed.

The two men stared at each other, not quite in challenge but sizing each other up. It was more of trying to decide if they could trust each other than anything else. Alec didn't want to debate any longer, he needed his husband. “I have to find the warlock Magnus Bane.” He wasn't sure of titles at this time, and he wasn't ready for Clave crap or Institute issues. He'd figure it out later.

“It's dangerous, you shouldn't be seeking out that warlock,” Andrew knew that the High Warlock was not one to mess with, he was prickly and didn't put up with anyone for too long. He certainly was a formidable foe.

“I can handle Magnus Bane,” Alec looked defiant. It was something he knew, he knew his husband and he wasn't giving up. Even if in this realm Magnus wasn't exactly as he knew him, he did know that their connection was strong.

Underhill scoffed, this shadowhunter didn't have a clue but for some reason Andrew felt compassion, the need to believe in this shadowhunter gave him some hope that the current political climate could change. There was something different about this shadowhunter. Somewhere in the back of Andrew's mind, he was missing something important to him. He felt it all the way to his bones and oddly there was something hopeful that sprang to life because of this dark haired Nephilim.

The shadowhunters arrived at a penthouse that Alec knew was home. It was the one he woke up in but there was no Magnus. He went to open the door as he would normally when Underhill stilled his hand. “No, the High Warlock doesn't like people walking into his home.” Alec was about to protest and say its his home too but allowed Underhill to guide him. This was a very confusing situation for him, he hoped that he could convince Magnus of their connection.

##

Earlier in the day, Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor decided to go shopping. There were things they wanted for later and it was always good catching up. As they entered a cafe for brunch, Magnus' phone blew up with text messages.

Ragnor was annoyed with his friend. “Either answer those texts or call this person. They seem to know your name, its not listed as spam or a robo-caller.” Ragnor raised a brow, “this way you can rid yourself of the annoyance once and for all and give us some peace.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I'll call the guy back in a day or so, why he's so insistent is odd but, he must have gotten my number from someone at the club. I don't recall meeting any Alexander.”

Catarina stared at her friends, they were both so prickly some days. “Has it occurred to you that it might be an important client?”

“I would remember if I had a client named Alexander, its nothing.” Magnus adjusted his ear cuff, “its a wrong number.”

##

Later than afternoon; Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor finally made their way back to the loft it was party time. Magnus was the best host, he prided himself on his gracious entertaining abilities. He walked into the apartment and his magic felt off, not enough for him to say anything but it was alerting him to something.

Cat and Ragnor helped themselves to drinks while Magnus followed his magic, he didn't want to alert his friends but he hoped he could figure out why he was feeling the way he was and it was puzzling. There was a scent, one that felt familiar and yet unknown. His magic was almost angry but soothing, like he was missing something or perhaps someone. He'd keep the details to himself for now. He forgot how astute his friends were and their magic told them things as well. Magnus tried to ignore that aspect and hoped they would let things slide but they never did.

“Okay .. who is he or she.” Catarina's magic noticed a faint presence of another.

“I don't know what you're talking about Cat.” Magnus scoffed at her comment.

Ragnor rolled his eyes, “pul-lease, whomever it is, they're everywhere here. My question is, why didn't you introduce us and why were you hiding them.” Ragnor used his pinky finger to stir his drink as he waited for Magnus to answer.

“Again,” he stated more forcefully, “I don't know what you are talking about.” Magnus was annoyed, clearly in his mind someone broke into his home. He would have to adjust his wards accordingly.

Catarina and Ragnor stared at Magnus, they gave him a disbelieving look. They knew their friend was a hopeless romantic and he was courting romance. It was so clear to them, and they were not going to let him hide it.

A knock on the door surprised them all, they looked at it as if the door had grown a head. Magnus decided to walk to the door instead of using his magic to open it. When he opened it, he was shocked to see something he never thought would be at his door, Nephilim.

##

Magnus was surprised to say the least, the black haired male with hazel eyes were beautiful, certainly his type but he was Nephilim. This male was standing at his penthouse door and it appeared he had been inside of it as well. He was stunned but his magic wasn't, in fact his magic welcomed the tall, dark and handsome shadowhunter and it made him curious. The blond male was almost as tall with blue eyes while handsome he wasn't as accepted by his magic. He wasn't deemed a threat either, but he would keep an eye on him.

Magnus looked exactly as Alec expected; gorgeous, reminding himself of the time he told Magnus he loved his looks when he had been worried about his not sleeping at the time. Tanned skin, his hair standing up with some color in it and being short on the sides. The open shirt to match the color in his hair, today blue was the color, even the suspenders were blue. The necklaces and black jeans were perfect on the warlock. He really looked like his Magnus but the one thing he noticed that was missing; the wedding band was not on his ring finger. He tried to not react to that fact.

He couldn't help but stare into Magnus' eyes, he smiled inwardly thinking about his warlock saying tigers had stripes and he had eyeliner. The warlock was beautiful with or without make up in his opinion. Magnus cats eyes glamored brown, Alec loved those Asian eyes. Alec had told the warlock many times that his cats eyes are beautiful. Still, the warlock was a comforting sight for a terrible day the shadowhunter was having. The memories adding to his duress, what he's missing and what he wants back badly.

“What can I do for you Shadowhunters?” Magnus was annoyed, how dare they interrupt his afternoon. Especially when Nephilim had no intentions of helping the downworld in anyway. However, he did appreciate the view of the raven haired pretty boy with a sexy rune on his neck standing in the doorway.

“Magnus,” Alec tried to reach out to him only to be hurt by the warlock's avoidance of him. He collected himself as quickly as he could. “I need to speak with you.” It was all Alec could think of to say. Underhill stood silent next to him waiting to see what would happen.

Magnus' look of disdain was hard to accept for Alec but he waited for the warlock to say something, anything to him.

“Make an appointment, I'm busy right now,” Magnus was about to slam the door in their faces when Alec halted the door with his hand.

“Magnus, please. It's important. You are the only one who can help me.” Alec looked desperate, the way he was pleading with his eyes wasn't lost on Magnus.

The High Warlock was not unaffected by the look on the Shadowhunter's face and he actually felt bad for him. Magnus thought 'what the hell', he gestured for them to enter.

Alec walked in like he owned the place, he immediately disarmed himself and put his things by the door like it was a normal thing for him to do. Magnus watched him place the bow and quiver gently down as well as hanging up his jacket. He removed his thigh holster and placed his stele inside his jacket.

Magnus looked at him but said nothing, perhaps the gesture was to show him that the Nephilim were no threat, Magnus wryly stated “make yourself at home.”

The sarcasm was completely lost on the shadowhunter, “thanks,” Alec finished what he was doing and walked further into the apartment.

He nodded in greeting to Ragnor and spoke to Cat, “hey Catarina.” The braided dark haired and dark skinned warlock wasn't in scrubs. Her purple v-neck shirt with white pull over complimenting her loose fit jeans. She looked comfortable, must be her day off Alec thought. She didn't say anything, but was as surprised as Magnus was.

Alec didn't know Ragnor, he knew he held the High Warlock position in London based on images and information at the Institute, he never met him. He was dead before he ever got the chance but his horns were out, his gray-ish brown hair a little long and curly. He was in a Victorian type outfit with a long jacket, ruffles on the sleeves and matching pants. One thing Alec had learned about warlocks, they had their own flair for whatever they liked, it must the immortality thing he supposed.

Alec had to take mental notes of everything, anything, even the smallest thing that could help him or at least push him in the right direction to find what was wrong would be important to him. Ragnor being alive was a clue.

Catarina broke the silence, “have we met?” Cat was curious.

Alec was feeling slightly alone at her comment, “I guess not.” He didn't like the reminder that his world was completely messed up. The day was wearing on him and he moved to a wall near the master bedroom and slid down to the floor. It was too much effort to seat himself in a chair, he looked out at the balcony before returning his gaze to the hardwood he was sitting on. Magnus kept his eye on the shadowhunter, he looked mildly upset and wasn't looking at anything but the floor. Underhill seated himself on the other side of the couch that was occupied by Catarina and Ragnor.

After several long moments Alec started to fidget with his hands, trying to take some of his pain away in his heart by giving himself a physical wound. He knew he shouldn't do that and it had been a long time since he had done something like that but he was so lost at the moment. The pain he was feeling was overwhelming.

Magnus couldn't watch the shadowhunter hurt himself like that, he walked to him, squatted down and grabbed his hands to stop him. Alec looked at him and the warlock could see pang on the face. “Hey, don't do that, everything will be alright.” Magnus wasn't sure why he was trying to comfort the Nephilim but he couldn't ignore him any longer.

Alec shook his head in acceptance of the words and pulled his hands from the warlock, “its been a stressful day.” Magnus waited for the shadowhunter to continue, “nothing is what it’s supposed to be, I lost my husband,” he eyed Magnus purposely and twirled the ring on his left hand. It was the only thing that kept him focused on fixing the situation and oddly enough very calming but at the moment it wasn't enough.

Alec sighed, there were so many things wrong, “half my family is missing, and I can't feel my parabatai.” After a few seconds that felt like minutes, he put his fingers on his temples to ease his headache, his palms allowed Alec to hide his face from the people in the room. The shadowhunter would not normally fall apart like this in front of anyone but Magnus. It was embarrassing which was another emotion he didn't want at the moment.

Magnus could see the shadowhunter clearly and he didn't like the anxiety the male was displaying. He waited for the shadowhunter to explain, but he had to calm down first. He ran a finger down his arm to soothe.

“I need your help, will you help me. You are the only one who can.” Alec loved Magnus, he knew in his heart even if this wasn't his Warlock, this one would help him.

“For a price.” Magnus tried to make light of the situation. He decided to repeat his earlier action sliding his finger down his arm in an another attempt to ease the shadowhunter. The warlock didn't realize the signal he was sending to the shadowhunter and that he was showing compassion toward him.

It was the smallest trace of hope but Alec would take it. He laughed but it wasn't a real one, just something to hold on to until he got home. “Okay.”

“Okay? You don't even know what it is? It could be incredibly expensive Shadowhunter.” Magnus was intrigued by the male.

Alec snorted and shook his head in agreement, “I know the price, I know what you want.”

Magnus was taken aback by the bluntness, “okay.” The warlock was curious at what the Nephilim would say, “tell me; what would I want.”

“Me.” Alec looked at his ring finger. His Magnus pursued him and won him. The warlock was worth it and more, he was everything Alec ever wanted in a relationship. Magnus might not know that, but the shadowhunter knew the warlock was attracted to him. They were connected, he could feel it. He needed to be blunt to convince this Magnus that there was something between them.

Magnus was stunned again and shook his head in denial. The warlock wouldn't deny that the shadowhunter was gorgeous, he did feel drawn to him, but he wasn't ready to explore that avenue yet. Unfortunately the effect it had on the shadowhunter was devastating. Alec looked incredibly saddened and for some reason this bothered the warlock greatly. Magnus' heart went out to the Nephilim. He couldn't take the behavior any longer and had to do something to help the distraught man sitting on the floor. “Hey, hey, everything will be okay,” he rubbed his shoulder soothingly, and suggested. “You look tired, and we'll talk after you've rested.”

Alec shook his head in agreement, and before Magnus could point to the spare room, the shadowhunter stood up and walked into the master bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks then climbed onto the bed. Magnus was about to protest the new circumstance but Catarina was at this side immediately and pulled him away from the door. She whispered “don't add to his stress, he seems to think that is where he belongs.”

“He doesn't belong,” Magnus wasn't happy with the new development. His magic laid dormant as if it was meant to be which was something he would put in a compartment and think about later. He thought about a fireball but changed his mind, he wasn't sure why the change of heart. He counted on Cat's council and agreed with her. He whispered to his friend, “I don't know him.”

“I'll get a sleeping potion from the apothecary and you get him some tea.” Cat made her way to Magnus' work space and easily found the potions she was looking for, when she returned Magnus had not moved from his bedroom door. He was transfixed by the audacity of the guy currently trying to make himself comfortable on his bed.

“Magnus?” the warlock looked away from his room and at his friend. He conjured warm tea and Cat poured the sleeping potion into it. It looked funny to him but he couldn't think about that, he was too distracted by the shadowhunter to notice his fellow warlock or the liquid she was pouring into the tea.

“He seems to trust you, why don't you give this to him,” Cat patted her friend on the back in encouragement.

Magnus walked into his bedroom and as he neared, the Nephilim sat up. “Here, this will help you sleep.” He extended the cup of tea to Alec.

Alec accepted the teacup and drank it all. This surprised the warlock, Cat was right, this shadowhunter did trust him. He or Cat could have poisoned him or kill him, yet the Nephilim wasn't concerned.

“Thanks,” Alec shifted to get more comfortable, and closed his eyes.

Magnus walked out of his room but heard the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor, he looked back into the room to see the shadowhunter had quickly stripped down and snuggled under sheets and duvet. It wasn't long after making himself comfortable in the bed before he was lightly snoring. Magnus was astonished, now he had a mostly naked guy in his bed. One he had not seduced or invited to his bed. The brazenness of this shadowhunter was perplexing. Another thing he would file away for further inspection at a later time.

Magnus raised his hand to portal the male out and into the spare room but Catarina quickly grabbed his wrist. “Don't.” She leaned forward and pulled on the bedroom door handle and shut it. “Clearly, that is where he is comfortable.” She reasoned with Magnus, “only for a few hours.” She had used her magic to see how the shadowhunter was doing physically. “He needs the rest and he needs to be where he feels at ease.” At Magnus’ questioning glance which included a raised eyebrow, Catarina smiled knowingly she would win this point with him. She continued her explanation, “the shadowhunter was feeling a large amount of stress, and it was causing him physical illness,” she paused, “a few hours sleep is what he needs.”

“It's my bedroom, he could have used the spare room.” Magnus was being stubborn but he knew Catarina was in nurse mode and that meant, the Nephilim would be staying in his bed for the time being. Based on the look he was getting from his friend, he felt the need to defend himself, “I would not have sent him to limbo.” Then it occurred to him,“you added medicine to the potion?” Magnus couldn't believe she would help a shadowhunter. He made the statement a question but he knew the answer.

“You saw him, he was not in a good place.” Cat rubbed Magnus' arm in sympathy. Both warlocks turned to look at the blond shadowhunter sitting in a chair, they needed answers.

Magnus flicked his wrists and Underhill's arms and legs were shackled. Normally, he would do something like that with more flourish but right now, he was too annoyed with shadowhunters in general and it was time for answers. He wouldn't be getting any information soon from tall, dark and handsome.

Magnus, and Ragnor disarmed the shadowhunter and placed his weapons and stele where the other weapons were currently resting by the door of the loft. Cat merely watched, she wasn't going to stop them. Her colleagues were not wrong, this was a bizarre mystery. Magnus and Ragnor focused on the shackled shadowhunter, if he was an issue then he would disappear. Not permanently they told themselves, just dump him at the Institute.

Underhill was scared, he hadn't expected the turn of events. Despite his fear, he held his head high. He would face the High Warlock with as much fearlessness as he could muster. The warlocks had been lenient and kind to 'Simon' but it seemed their patience had run out. He waited as they whispered amongst themselves which included making sure he couldn’t hear them using their magic to keep the room silent. There wasn't much else he could do but wait for his fate. He mused to himself, this would not make the report. He probably should not have allowed the errant shadowhunter to visit this apartment.

Once the the warlocks agreed on their course of action, Magnus lowered the magic dampening field and he faced the shadowhunter. “What is your name blondie.”

“Andrew Underhill.” He stated his name with confidence.

“And what exactly do you do at the New York Institute and don't lie, we have ways of finding out the truth.” Magnus flexed his powers to scare or influence, he didn't care either way. All he wanted was an answer and he would have total transparency. Where did that idea come from, Magnus pondered but let it go.

Underhill understood the threat for what it was, “I'm head of security and I was assigned to follow 'Simon' and report back on his activities."

“Alexander.” Magnus folded his arms.

“What?” The surprise on Andrew's face told the warlocks the truth. He didn't know the sleeping male in Magnus' bedroom.

“His name is not Simon, its Alexander. While I don't know his last name. I am certain he's been trying to reach me all day. I want to know why.” Magnus wasn't sure for a fact it was the same guy texting him earlier, but it was the only thing that made sense. The behavior, the texts and the forlorn look confirmed it for him.

“I don't know.” Underhill thought about the day and the strange assignment. “All I know is that I was to watch him and report anything out of the ordinary.”

Magnus produced a fireball and his eyes had changed to angry cat eyes, he could easily kill this man with his magic and planned on it.

“Wait – you can scan memories, right? Take a look,” Underhill was desperate.

Magnus rolled his eyes but he did extinguish the fireball, “you'll willingly let me search your memories.”

“Yes! … you'll see and know everything about today and my assignment, the truth.” Underhill didn't want to die and he knew the only person keeping him alive was asleep in another room.

The warlocks conferred one more time, deciding what they wanted to do. They considered several things but the fact that two shadowhunters were in their midst, one seemingly needed them and another just following orders. It was too strange for words.

“Very well, I'll look at your memories.” Magnus walked to Underhill, placed his hand at the back of his head. His eyes went white as he looked through the mind of the shadowhunter. Once he viewed everything he needed, he pulled his hand away and stared at the hunter. “You've got no clue what is going on.”

“No, I don't know anything. All I know is that Aldertree ...” Underhill looked at Magnus with conviction. Underill and Magnus stated in unison with understanding, “He doesn't trust him.” 

Magnus felt like he gained new perspective and that the sleeping male in his bed was far more than he appeared. He knew now, he'd have to spend time with that shadowhunter, he wouldn't have asked for help if he didn't think he would get help. All he knew was that something was amiss.

While in Underhill's mind, Magnus noticed something else, something deeper on an emotional level. He tried not to snoop but the feeling lingered, the male felt some incredible loss. Andrew had lost something or perhaps someone. It pained him yet he didn't know why only that the feeling was real to him. Something wasn't right and it couldn't be a coincidence that these two shadowhunters could be this lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mystery continues as Alec looks for clues while others have plans of their own.

Victor Aldertree went through the computer footage of Alec Lightwood's movements at the Institute. While he couldn't see what was going on in the room assigned to the shadowhunter it was clear when he left the room that he changed clothing and was armed. After he ordered Underhill to supervise Lightwood, he made a call to his warlock ally, Dent. When the warlock picked up, Victor got to the point immediately, “How did Lightwood escape the cell?”

“What?” He tried to play off that he didn't know. He had noticed the shadowhunter was gone. In fact the shadowhunter had literally disappeared out of handcuffs, chains and from a locked cell. The warlock couldn't explain it, he watched Lightwood vanish. He was certain it was another warlock but there was no portal. He could sense magic but couldn't tell its origin.

Aldertree signed in annoyance, “seriously? Is that the best you can do. You had one job, and that was to keep him locked up.”

“Look, I don't know how he escaped, he was there one moment and the next thing I knew he was gone.” Dent continued with his report. “There was no portal, there was magic used. I can't identify whose magic.” Warlock Dent worked for Aldertree but it was because he was fed up with his own people as well the rest of the downworld. He had been cast out of the warlock community for making money selling yin-fen and other illegal substances or items that the more desperate downworlders wanted. It was a good business until Magnus Bane caught him and thus his banishment. At least Victor paid well and that made his life easier.

“All you had to do was keep him there, did you keep him sedated as I instructed?” Victor was tired of incompetence.

“He kept throwing up, and I didn't want to clean puke all the time, its a waste of my magic.” Dent was feeling defensive, “besides, you should have kept him in your sub-cells at the Institute. There was probably some flunky who could have watched him.” The reality was he was tired of watching over the Lightwood male. It was beneath him as far as he was concerned.

Aldertree was angry, they spent too much time erasing Alec Lightwood from the system. Maryse and Isabelle had gone missing once Alec disappeared. Robert and Max accepted that something must have happened to them and stayed in Los Angeles. Convenient for Aldertree, two less people to deal with in New York. He did all the things needed to keep the illusion that the Lightwoods in New York were gone. He never used the word death but he alluded to it. Aldertree sent flower arrangements and recited the Shadowhunter words for the fallen. Robert thought it best to help Max with his grief in California and Aldertree didn't disagree with him. Neither of them were a real threat to him, unlike Alec, Isabelle and Maryse. Alec was the priority, Isabelle and Maryse would be easier to deal with if he had Alec in custody.

“Can you at least track him, get a location?” Aldertree knew he'd have to get a handle of this situation. Lightwood could cause him some serious problems.

“I will try but I don't recognize this magic and I don't have anything of his to use.” Dent was being realistic, without something of Lightwoods, it would be hard to find him.

“I'll get something from his room here at the Institute. He was here and changed clothing.” Victor would use the t-shirt that Alec left behind. “I'll send Raj with it and he'll stay to help you.”

Dent rolled his eyes, Raj was an okay shadowhunter but he doubted he was any match for Lightwood. “Alright, send a payment with him.”

That incensed Victor, “YOU LOST HIM!” He steadied himself, “I shouldn't have to pay you for a poorly done job.”

Warlock Dent laughed, “you track him then. I'm done babysitting.” He then reminded Aldertree that he had done everything the Head of the Institute wanted to break the accords. They had agreed thinning both sides out would benefit all of them in the long run. The Clave's consort idea was a last ditch effort and with the Downworld resisting, it was a matter of time before all hell broke loose. He couldn't wait to sit back, eat popcorn and watch the supernatural world burn.

It would take a few more well planned events and there would be a war and the Clave wouldn't be able to avoid it. This would allow changes in key positions of power. Aldertree wanted the Consul position and Dent wanted the High Warlock job. They wanted change as did the Seelie Queen and there would be if they had anything to do about it. The Vampires and Werewolves would have to comply.

Aldertree was still annoyed but relented to the payment and would send Raj with the shirt for tracking Alec Lightwood. In the meantime, he would find better accommodations for the wayward shadowhunter. He still had Underhill, if the security chief came back with useful information, the situation could be contained. The key would be to managed the security chief without giving anything away. Underhill wouldn't know he was manipulated and would be the one to take the fall and Victor would get what he needed. It was an unknown factor in the long run but one worth trying. It was best to cover your tracks and Underhill would make a great patsy.

Herondale was a much harder situation. As long as he kept the parabatai bond weak via Dent he had control of the two warriors. It was a pain but with the granted power kept them in check. Jace was easier to manipulate due to his prior possession. He had not recovered fully from that and with Clary out of the picture, he wasn't in a good place. Just how he wanted the shadowhunter, though his grandmother was formidable. He had enough allies to keep her figuring anything out.

##

Alec awoke a few hours later in the bed he shared with Magnus. Then he remembered, he didn't have his Magnus. While he was feeling better, he still felt some anxiety over not being home. He noticed the door was shut which relieved him. He could get dressed without prying eyes. The shadowhunter was certain the loft was filled with at least four people. And if he was lucky only Magnus so that he could talk with him in private.

He entered the living room of the loft. Alec was pleased to see Magnus sitting on the sofa alone with a book in his lap. He looked around and Underhill was asleep on a couch. He was covered with a blanket. That made him feel good, the warlocks took care of both of them. He knew from his world that Underhill was in a loving relationship with a warlock, Lorenzo Rey. This had to be good.

“Hi,” Alec wanted Magnus to know he was in the room with him. Magnus looked up from his book and eyed the shadowhunter, he placed a bookmark on the page he was on and closed the book. He gestured for the Nephilim to sit on the couch with him.

The warlock waited for the shadowhunter to get comfortable and then asked him, “What is your name?”

“Alexander Lightwood – Bane.” He knew the risk of using the married name but there had to be some way to tear down the walls with this Magnus.

The Warlock didn't react but was pleased that he had deduced correctly the identity of the man, well at least the first name, last name surprised him but he kept that hidden. He had those hours the Nephilim slept to come to terms with the odd situation. His friends offered to stay with him and help but he decided in the end, perhaps it would be best if he spoke to the shadowhunter alone. He purposely put the other hunter under a magical sedative to make him sleep for some time, possibly until morning.

Magnus waited for the Nephilim to explain further. Alec took a deep breath and told Magnus everything. They were married, their jobs, where they lived. He detailed how they met and eventually decided to have a relationship. How their world was more cohesive than the one they were in at this time. Magnus asked a few questions but mostly listened to the story the shadowhunter had to tell.

The warlock now needed to know about the missing family part of the story and why this Shadowhunter thought he was in a different realm. Alec explained what he discovered at the Institute that his mother and sister were missing. He told him he knew there are other realms and dimensions, that Seelies could open doorways. It was the only thing he could think of and all he wanted was to go home and be with his husband and he wanted his mother and sister back too. The sincere look on the Nephilim's face made a believer out of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec took off his wedding ring and showed it to Magnus, the inscription would say more than anything he could. The Indonesian phrase 'Aku Cinta Kamu' with the infinity symbol was inscribed inside and Magnus could tell he made this piece of jewelry with his magic. His flair and design that seemed to fit both men was clearly on display. Magnus was surprised and tried to hide it but it was very clear that this shadowhunter was indeed his husband.

“What do we do?” Alec was starting to get tired again from the stress, it was like living the whole day over again. He tried to remember some movie Simon told him about where a guy relived the same day over and over again. He really hoped that was not going to happen to him.

“I've been researching what to do,” Magnus lifted the book to show Alec. “I'm not sure if its a different realm or dimension; yet. It's possible the timeline was messed with but by whom or what, I don't know.” Magnus smiled at Alec, he believed the shadowhunter. “If it's a timeline issue, we'll have to find the trigger and change it and if its different realm, we'll find the doorway.” Alec nodded his head in understanding.

Magnus' friends Cat and Ragnor were instrumental in making him open his eyes to what was in front of him. He finally admitted to himself, if this was supposed to be his future, then he wanted it or at least explore what it could be. He watched Alec relax in relief and that warmed the warlock's heart and he was discovering that he had a strong like for the male. If he was actually married to the man, all he could think was that he had to be special. While the warlock didn't know what it was yet, he hoped for the first time in centuries. That sealed it for him, he would help this Nephilim not only for his future but his own.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before touching upon a topic that Magnus wasn't sure of the importance of the situation but he couldn't help but remember the stray feeling from Underhill. “What about him?” The warlock pointed to the sleeping blond on his couch.

Alec stared at Andrew Underhill, he wasn't sure what Magnus was asking him. He shook his head not understanding, “what about him?”

“He feels some loss as you do.” The warlock thought of the best way to say it, “whatever happened, its affected him. He doesn't know what it is but its strong.”

Alec was confused at first, why would Underhill be a factor with the issue at hand. “I don't understand.”

“He's as conflicted as you are in this time-line or realm. The only difference is he can't figure out why he feels the way he does. He only knows that he hurts.” Magnus was certain there was more going on and while the blond wasn't a priority for him, his issues might help in the grand scheme of things. “That leads me to believe it's a timeline issue.”

Alec was quiet for awhile, trying to think about Underhill and his interactions with him. The man complimented him on coming out, which allowed Andrew to do the same. He remembered the help and advice when he was drunk at Hunter's Moon. It finally hit him, the wedding. Andrew and Lorenzo were a couple and it was a good thing for the Institute and for the Warlocks. Andrew's relationship with the High Warlock continued to foster goodwill between the factions.

His sister's relationship with a vampire helped as well. Alec and Magnus forged a new direction with the Clave which meant living in Idris. That changed the whole organization, it gave way to working together with all factions. His Step-Father respected him on what he accomplished but Alec knew he could not have done that without help. It was a welcomed and needed change.

“He is Lorenzo Rey's lover.” Alec didn't think much of the information but if it was significant. He nodded his head as if it was nothing.

Magnus took the information and grimaced. Lorenzo Rey .. could this get any worse. “The pompous egotistical warlock in a relationship with a shadowhunter?” He couldn't believe it.

“You are married to a shadowhunter.” Alec reminded him. “It really isn't so hard to believe, and they compliment each other. Just like we do.” He smiled shyly at the warlock.

Magnus forgot about Lorenzo and was charmed by the shadowhunter. The warlock found he liked the idea of being with Alec, “alright Alexander, lets see if we can fix this.” He gave the ring back and Alec proudly put it on with his own brand of determined flourish, to show Magnus this was important.

##

Raziel and Azazel were playing chess, it was unusual for Angels and Demons to hang out and play games. However, these two did, it was a weird way for them to keep up with each others respective realms. They chose a neutral region where both could exist without altering the world or be seen.

Raziel made his move on the board before casually stating “this is not the way it should be, not what the Angels would want. I've taken my pawn and moved him into place. He will figure it out.”

Azazel was amused, his pawn had been busy and it seemed he was easily manipulated by his demonic influence. He had some charm as well and was able to influence others to his plans. “Turns out those with angel blood can be corrupted.” As he looked over the chess board, “power and greed are deadly bedfellows.”

“And those with demonic blood can be noble.” Raziel waited for Azazel's move and in an attempt to distract him continued talking. “You've messed with the time line, as you know that is cheating.”

“No its not. I merely pushed in a direction, their freewill was not challenged. Besides, there are those who are aware of the changes. It'll be up to them to correct things and if successful, the world will revert to what it was before we started this game.” Azazel made his move, “and stop trying to disrupt my concentration.”

Raziel acted affronted, “perish the thought.” The Angel continued his debate, “there should not have been a game in  _ that _ world, that warlock who summoned you was foolish and you should not have granted a wish.” He made his play, “there was interference of events that are fated to take place, it was altered.”

The Demon shrugged, “c'mon, I'm a demon and warlocks are of demon heritage, how could I refuse and the payment was acceptable.” He made the statement so matter of fact. Azazel then narrowed his eyes and accused Raziel of cheating, “moving that male was also cheating.”

The Angel countered, “I wouldn't have had to interfere if you didn't cheat to begin with.”

The Demon laughed, “let's drop it, what's done is done. We've made adjustments, we'll see how it plays out.”

They made the next few chess moves in silence. Azazel looked at Raziel and made his next statement sincerely. “I won't interfere if you won't. Lets see if they can work it out.” They had an odd friendship and while he couldn't help his demon impulses, he didn't want his Angel friend stressed but he wouldn't admit it was his fault for the circumstances either. He was a demon after all.

Raziel was surprised by the compromise. “Alright, but I'll be watching.”

“As will I,” Azazel then laughed as he made a move, “check.” He had managed to distract Raziel from their game and the Angel's king on the chess board was now in danger.

What Azazel didn't know before their chess game and agreed upon new pack, was the Angel had magically cloaked Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Was it cheating? Maybe, but the greater good was important. The Demon didn't ask and he felt no need to provide information. The shadowhunter Lightwood and warlock Bane was an important partnership. The pairing united the angels and demons several times in all realms. That is how it was meant to be and they would do it again. This powerful couple would overcome many obstacles and pave the way for the future. Raziel may have lost his chess game, he'd win the realms and save worlds. Alec and Magnus would change everything and he felt this feeling to his very soul.

##

Aldertree was not pleased with Underhill, he seemed to be failing at this task keeping up with Lightwood, he explained he lost him a few times and was still searching for him. While Victor was suspicious with the lack of progress, Andrew convinced him it wasn't easy with Lightwood spending time with the downworld, that he had to be careful and stay hidden. Aldertree suggested coming back to the Institute but Underhill persuaded him that he could handle this assignment, he needed time. Mollified for the time being Victor agreed but couldn't help but threaten the shadowhunter that he would toss him in the sub-cells or give him ichor duty for weeks if he failed.

Raj met up with Warlock Dent with a shirt that Alec left behind at the Institute. While Raj and Aldertree tried to track the shadowhunter they were not getting anything. At first they thought he was around water or something. Neither had a parabatai, so they could not use that bond to track. Due to all of their manipulation of the time-line, they couldn't use Jace Herondale either. He thought he lost his parabatai long ago. Which meant hopefully the warlock could track Lightwood.

Warlock Dent took his payment and the shirt from Raj, he concentrated on the item to try and track Lightwood. He was surprised that his magic wasn't working. He tested his magic by throwing a fireball. He had never been a particularly strong warlock until he made a deal with Azazel. He was now as strong with magic as the High Warlock. Yet, his magic was failing at finding the shadowhunter in question. “He's hidden from me.” It was the only explanation he came up with.

Raj glared at him, “Aldertree will not be happy.”

Dent shrugged, he didn't really care about Aldertree's happiness. “Lightwood is hidden from me, could be he's around water but I think he's being magically cloaked.”

“What do you suggest we do, we gotta find him.” Raj's future was at stake as much as Aldertree and Dent's.

“Do you think that security guy you assigned to Lightwood found him?” Dent thought that sometimes thinking of other things was more important than what was obvious.

“I don't know, he checked in and says he hasn't found Lightwood.” Raj kept checking his phone for updated texts from Victor.

“Get something of his, maybe our best option is helping the guy who is suppose to be tailing and looking for Lightwood.” Dent was out of ideas and while he did want this new position, he was starting to feel blase about everything. The Shadowhunters were becoming cumbersome and too needy. Dent portal-ed Raj back to the institute and told him to text him when he wanted to return.

##

Alec and Magnus looked through tons of books, they learned about each other all over again while taking on the task of what was wrong in their world. Finding out that they loved each other no matter the realm or time-line was a comfort for Alec and hopeful for Magnus. It meant the warlock found love and he relished the idea of it. Learning he got married was another thrill the warlock never thought he'd have and he was now understanding how much he wanted it. Alec made things easy, he was sweet, strong, his heart was so open to him and given so easily, he understood how he fell in love with the shadowhunter.

Andrew was under house arrest and Alec didn't argue the point with the warlock. They instructed Underhill what to say to Aldertree when they knew he had to answer the Head of the Institute. He wasn't treated poorly but he was not going to be allowed to go back without a memory wipe and Underhill didn't want that, he didn't want to lose his memories.

Magnus reached out to Lorenzo, not because he wanted to deal with him but if what Alec said was true. It would be important to 'blondie the shadowhunter'. While Underhill didn't appreciate the nickname, he didn't say anything. To foster more trust, he told them everything Aldertree said to him. Andrew was beginning to believe that there was something not right with the Head of the Institute and that this wayward shadowhunter was either a key or knew where the key was to fix things.

A few hours later, Lorenzo knocked on the High Warlock of Brooklyn's door. Magnus opened the door with his magic allowing the warlock from Madrid to enter his apartment.

The two warlocks stared at each other with some disdain and sized each other up as if they were in a competition for something. Once Magnus was bored, “thanks for coming.”

“What do you want Bane.” Lorenzo was not in the mood.

Magnus tried to contain his annoyance, “I want you to meet someone.” At Lorenzo's skeptical look, “trust me, this might be important for you.” Underhill was napping waiting for anything to happen. Magnus snapped his fingers awaking Underhill. Then he introduced the prickly warlock to the blond shadowhunter.

##

Raj grabbed a shirt from Underhill's quarters, he then texted Dent. Warlock Dent welcomed the shadowhunter into his small apartment. He conjured drinks and Raj wasn't interested but took the glass of whatever it was anyway. Dent was not bothered by the rude man. The shadowhunter showed the shirt to the warlock. He took it and rested it on his lap. He wasn't ready to do anything but enjoy his beverage before wasting more time on Lightwood.

Raj waited patiently for about fifteen minutes before reminding Dent, they had a job to do. The warlock waved him off as he continued to relax himself. Once he felt at ease, he focused on the shirt and concentrated. He had never been good at tracking, potions or magic in general. It was why he made a deal to bolster his powers. He was happier with his prowess but was still learning. It had only been a few weeks and he was finally gaining control.

Warlock Dent pooled his magic around the shirt and waited to get an impression. “He's in Brooklyn,” he sighed, this wasn't good. The High Warlock of Brooklyn was not someone to mess with. “Understand, this is not good. Don't be your shadowhunter self and be stupid or cocky. The High Warlock can be dangerous.” Raj seemed annoyed but agreed to the warning. Dent added, “I don't know what we'll encounter, but keep your cool, let me do all the talking.” The warlock didn't want to fight with the High Warlock and he couldn't let the shadowhunter cause problems either. Raj nodded in understanding.

They arrived in Brooklyn and at the brownstone building that the High Warlock lived in. It was an impressive building. The made their way to the penthouse, Dent could feel the powerful magic as they neared the apartment.

Raj couldn't stop himself from asking, “is this the place?”

“Yeah,” Dent checked the wards and they were formidable. It was clear to him, he was way over his head in the situation but some sacrifice for benefit was required. Nobody messed with Bane and he knew it but the stupid shirt he tracked brought him here. He could only hope that it was because the High Warlock was teaching a lesson.

Raj was about to give an update to Aldertree when he was halted by Dent, he went so far as to take the phone away. “No, this is not good. We shouldn't be here.” The warlock checked himself, yeah, he could handle it but he would need to be careful. “Let's see what we're up against before talking to Victor.” It was then he realized the plans that he participated in could be the worst ideas of his life. The game became far more dangerous than he had anticipated and he would have be careful. Dent knocked on the door and waited for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Magnus felt a presence from his wards but waited, he was not the only person with a penthouse. Alec was reading a book and 'blondie' was awake now and watching the television. He couldn't let him sleep through an important first meeting with Lorenzo. Rey had left hours ago still in disbelief with the information given to him about 'blondie'. The shadowhunter wasn't sure either but the meeting seemed to end well.

Catarina and Ragnor checked in from time to time and he assured them both he was fine with the shadowhunters. Magnus did keep them informed, if he needed back up he could count on them.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn decided to not use his magic to open his door. He had two shadowhunters in this home, it would be better too err on the side of caution. He opened the door but kept it close to his body, there would be no looking into the apartment.

Dent smiled and nodded at Magnus, in greeting “hello, we've never met, I'm Gregory Dent.” He showcased his magic to alert the High Warlock that he was indeed talking to a member of the warlock community. Dent extinguished his magic and extended his hand for a formal greeting.

Magnus looked at the hand extended to him with suspicion. He didn't take it. “What do you want.”

“To talk, may I come in.” Dent tried to force his way into the apartment but Magnus pushed him back into the hallway. He then exited his loft and closed the door behind him.

“I'm a busy man, what do you want?” Magnus was not going let them in his home. He gave the warlock a once over look, his brown hair was short trimmed close to the head, he wasn't very tall shorter than himself. His build was medium, it appeared he worked out or something. His attire was in line with whatever was trending. His no tuck shirt over blue jeans seemed to work for him.

The Shadowhunter with him was brown skinned with black hair that was gelled back for a smooth appearance. His build was thin but he seemed to be physically fit like all shadowhunters. He certainly looked like a shadowhunter with the mostly black outfit, jacket, jeans and tucked shirt with a slight amount of color. His seraph blades holstered to his thighs. Runes on the neck giving away that he was in fact a Shadowhunter.

“We were hoping you could help us find a shadowhunter,” Dent planned his next words carefully. “I'm here because this shirt seemed to have been here or its owner was here.” Dent wanted to give off an illusion of accidental circumstances. He held the article out to Magnus so that he could verify his statement.

Magnus took the shirt, and when he used his tracking it wasn't Alexander's shirt. It belonged to 'blondie' which meant they were unable track Alec for whatever reason. It surprised him but he kept that to himself. “I don't know the owner.” It wasn't a lie, he really knew nothing about Underhill.

“You've had no guests? Shadowhunters maybe?” Dent didn't want to argue with the High Warlock because the shirt brought him to Magnus. It couldn't be coincidence.

“My guests are not any of your business, but for the record my only visitors are my best friends who are warlocks.” Magnus knew in his heart this visit wasn't what it appeared to be. “Shadowhunters are not welcomed here.”

Raj was about to make a snide comment when Dent halted him with a raised arm. “It's just odd that our tracking would bring us here. If you know anything that could help us, I'm sure the Institute could compensate you.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at the comment, “there are other penthouses on this floor, you probably knocked on the wrong door. And the Institute can't afford me.” He didn't trust these two men at his door and was glad he kept them from entering his apartment. “I think we're done here,” he flicked his hand in dismissal “shoo.” While he could move his penthouse but it was the entire floor that moved with it. Temporal moving domiciles were rare and coveted by the downworld. The other suites were up to him if he wanted to do anything with them or not.

“Wait,” Dent made one last attempt. “If a guy named Underhill contacts you, please call me.” He knew he would not be able to get the High Warlock to reach out to him but at least he tried and Aldertree would have accepted the outcome. Raj would be able to confirm his attempt.

Magnus gave him a wary look, “I'll think about it.” It was the best he could do, the warlock was certain these two were a problem in some way.

Dent nodded his head and accepted the words. He pulled out a fire message with his information, he didn't need to ignite it, Dent handed it to Magnus. The High Warlock took the piece of paper but looked bored with the exchange. Raj and Dent walked to the elevators. The pair argued with each other but Magnus didn't care, they're gone.

He watched them go and waited to enter his loft after he noticed the elevator moving toward the bottom floor. And his magic felt comfortable as well as his own peace of mind, he walked back into the loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus and Underhill find the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter - Enjoy.
> 
> Will tweak a little bit but its done. No beta. Mistakes are mine.

Magnus invited Cat and Ragnor to dinner. Once they arrived the three warlocks conjured dinner and drinks for five guests. Over dinner they discussed all of the circumstances. Cat, Ragnor and Magnus agreed that some seriously powerful magic was involved. It was the only thing that made sense and they'd have to go places with these shadowhunters to find clues and try to determine who was involved. Magnus hadn't shackled 'blondie' after dinner. Underhill didn't seem to be a threat and after meeting Lorenzo, the mystery they were a part of deepened.

Deciding it was time for all of them to rest, things may be easier after some sleep. The Warlock gave Andrew a blanket for the couch. Alec started toward the master bedroom when Magnus stopped him.

“The spare room is ready for you.” Magnus had already refreshed the room with his magic, added toiletries in the bathroom attached to the room and some clothing for the shadowhunter.

“What?” Alec was taken back. It was difficult to hold the surprise on his face but he quickly harden his expression.

“I think it would be best if you slept in there.” Magnus pointed toward the room that was not the master bedroom.

Alec looked toward the room the warlock pointed toward, “oh,” he nodded in understanding, “uh … alright.” It still hurt though, they had been getting along so well since he got up from his nap. They were working together and while it wasn't perfect. He thought he had been winning Magnus over, but it seemed Alec was only seeing what he wanted to see and it was upsetting. The shadowhunter started to walk to the room and the warlock grabbed his arm gently, the shadowhunter removed it from Magnus' grip and quickly walked into the room.

Magnus sighed, this was not only taking on toll on Alexander but for himself as well. Clearly the male believed every word he told the warlock, his passion couldn't be dismissed. Alec would probably let him look at his memories if the warlock asked. Magnus wasn't sure he could handle that at this time but he did know, he'd have to talk to him. He wanted to soothe the shadowhunter but, it was clear he wasn't having any of that and it made the warlock feel bad for causing stress for both of them.

“Ouch,” Underhill watched the exchange, it seemed his fellow shadowhunter was fighting strongly for everything he knew to be true, what he loved and Underhill admitted to himself it was admirable. Watching them work together all day, he knew they had something. It was all he needed to change his resolve and help Lightwood.

“Oh, shut up 'blondie',” Magnus glared then shackled the hunter. Underhill rolled over facing the back of the couch.

Magnus went to the apothecary, he needed something to help Alexander rest. A sleeping potion in some tea would do the trick and he hoped he could fix this awkward situation.

Alec was in the spare room. It looked exactly as he remembered when Madzie stayed the night, the shadowhunter smiled at the thought of reading a bedtime story. It beat on him again on what was missing in his life but he wasn't going to think about that now.

He looked around and noticed that Magnus had taken care of making him comfortable. At least that was something he thought to himself. He was in the middle of the bed still dressed sans boots and socks with his long legs stretched, his knees slightly bent to rest his elbows. He needed to think now, what was his next plan of action.

Alec was lost in thought with plans and ideas of what he should try when the door opened and Magnus walked in, he had a cup in his hand. The shadowhunter eyed him, trying to figure out the mood. The warlock placed the teacup on the nightstand.

“It's tea, I added a sleeping potion.” Magnus wasn't sure he should have told him that but, he felt the need to re-earn the trust given to him. A trust he appreciated more than anyone knew, it felt important to him. He hoped the pain he caused would be eased.

Alec nodded and appreciated the care for him, but he would not be drinking tea tonight. He had to get answers.

Magnus could see the serious look and tried again to reach out, “Hey, I'm …” He leaned toward the seated Shadowhunter.

“NO,” The shadowhunter folded his legs under himself on the bed. He needed space but Alec gave the most serious look Magus had ever seen. He was so done with this drama in his life. After staring intently at the warlock Alec finally gave in to what he felt and softly stated, “...just don't.”

“Okay, I just wanted to say …” Magnus tried to soften the moment but was cut off a second time by Alec.

“Just … don't.” Alec's tone was still soft but he was tired and fighting to get his life back and it was getting difficult.

“What can I do?” Magnus knew this male needed something, if he could give it whatever 'it' was, he would.

Alec sighed, “nothing.” He paused then tried to give confidence in his response, “I'm alright.” He knew in his heart the warlock loved him, he wasn't going to give up. It was going to take more time and he would deal with it.

Magnus didn't believe the shadowhunter but nodded his head in acceptance of the words spoken. He didn't try to touch Alec again. He got up and left the room.

Alec eyed the tea. No, he wouldn't be drinking it and he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He would take advantage of the night and do some investigating on his own. He had enough of this crap, time to make a change. Alec would wait for the apartment to quiet in slumber then he would go out and find what clues to what he was missing.

An hour later, he was dressed for his mission and left the bedroom. He went to the area where he left his weapons and armed himself. He wasn't sure what he would find but he would be ready.

Underhill rolled to the front of the couch and watched Alec get ready. He whispered “hey,” when Alec didn't spare him a look, he repeated himself a little louder. Alec rolled his eyes, he would have wanted Izzy or Jace helping him but that was not an option. He picked up Underhill's weapons and went to the couch. He used the stele to unlock him from his shackles. He put a finger to his mouth for silence. Once Andrew was armed the two shadowhunters activated their anti-tracking runes and quietly left the loft. Unbeknownst to them, it was not unnoticed.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't miss much, he whispered a spell of protection on the wedding band Alec wore while he watched the shadowhunter gear up, the male was too busy to notice the blue magic surround his ring finger. If Alec was his alleged husband then he would do what he could to protect him. Magnus watched them leave and with the shadowhunters gone, he could also embark on his own investigation. He didn't stop them, Magnus was certain that they could handle themselves. In the morning, he would begin his own query into the strange happenstances. If for no other reason than to ease his own heart and soul.

##

Alec and Andrew were walking toward the Institute, when Alec halted suddenly. At the curb was a van with all sorts of graphics on it and the words Rock Solid Panda but the symbol that really made him stop for a few minutes was the angelic rune painted on the side. He took down his glamor, if Simon was here then he could at least get some information. Andrew immediately pointed out the bad choice but Alec looked around for the daylighter vampire. He noticed the pub the vehicle was parked near and it wasn't the Jade Wolf that he knew as Taki's. Alec was certain he had other 'gigs' in his world but once hooking up with his sister, they did that on weekends when not training and being at her side. He had to give the guy a pass, he truly loved his sister and showed it strongly. Seeing his sister happy was good for his soul.

The doors to the pub opened and a guy with glasses was carrying an amp to the van, Simon was so focused he didn't see a guy standing nearby. Simon opened the van and loaded in the amp, as he was about to get the rest of his equipment he stopped. “Thanks for coming, show's over.” It was all Simon could think of to say. He was the middle act in a three part band show and all he wanted was to get his gear and go home.

“Simon?” Alec studied him, tried to see if he had fangs but the glasses were a give away that this Simon might not be the person he thought he was.

“Uh, yeah.” Simon was confused. Nobody waited for him outside of a 'gig'. He played, usually humped his own gear in and out and then drove home before college classes the next day. After an awkward silence and Simon growing concerned as the time went on. “Can I help you?”

Alec's mind raced, which question. Instinctively he wanted to ask about Isabelle but for some reason he knew that wasn't the right one. He recognized that Simon didn't know him and he didn't seem to be a downworlder. He'd have to take a risk, “Do you know someone named Clary?” He mentally kicked himself, he should have said something about the music first before asking about the redhead menace. He and Clary were finally friends but the amount of trouble she caused would make one crazy.

“How do you know Clary?” Simon scratched at the back of his head trying to place this guy in his memory.

“Oh, uh .. well, she knows a friend of mine.” The shadowhunter saw the puzzled look, Alec embellished a little. “I go to the art school too and we have an assignment.”

That seemed plausible to Simon, “from art school?” Simon didn't know he confirmed information. Alec was glad he did.

“Yeah, art school.” He tried to remember what Izzy was teaching him about being a distraction. He wasn't good at it but he handled it then, he could now.

It hit Simon then who was this guy. “It's really late. C'mon, really?” He had to ask and felt some relief that another band was playing and there were people all around. Before he could react, Alec stated. “Oh, I recognize her art and she painted your van. She told me about it” Alec explained as best he could, he tried his best to calm Simon.

Simon looked at his van, it was almost time to change the band name. “Want me to give her a message?”

“No, that's alright. I'll catch her in class.” Alec shook his head in goodbye and then left Simon to finish moving his gear from the bar to his van.

Alec started walking fast toward the Institute with Underhill on his heels, keeping up with Lightwood wasn't hard but Andrew wished he knew what the shadowhunter had planned.

They got within a few feet of the Institute, “let's use the back entrance.” Alec didn't want to be seen, while he wouldn't be able to avoid all the security cameras. He knew the less used entrance would be easier to avoid other shadowhunters.

“Okay,” Underhill grabbed Alec's arm. “What do you plan on doing?” Alec glared at the offending hand on his arm. “Sorry,” and Andrew let go of him immediately.

“We're going to use the portal to Idris, I think the files I need to see are there. Probably protected but I know the codes or used to, I can't imagine they're changed often. Or maybe you could get them if they've changed, then I want to find Jace Herondale.” He didn't know if his parabatai would recognize him but he would deal with that later. Right now, he needed to know what Jace knew. That would probably help him more than anything else

“Do you think it's wise, he's the Inquisitor's grandson.” Underhill was willing to help Lightwood but the question was how far and the risk seemed to escalate by minute.

“I really don't have too many options, he's my parabatai. It's hard to feel him through our bond, and my rune isn't gone, just faded.” He tried not to rub at his side but couldn't help himself. Just another thing not right with his world.

Andrew nodded in understanding. He didn't want to be difficult, and he would argue more and it was his nature to question more deeply due to his job as head of security, but he couldn't. After witnessing the turmoil and feeling weird himself, he decided that he wanted to see where the adventure would take him.

##

The files in Alicante didn't list anything about his mother or sister, Alec supposed listed as missing was better than dead. Luke was in the files and was the alpha pack leader of the werewolves. This information was useful because it confirmed that he'd have to find Clary and fix up the meeting of her and Jace. He was certain that their encounter at Pandemonium was destined, probably by the Angels and that this was the starting point to fixing the timeline. Magnus was right, it wasn't a different realm but a fissure in their world. The two shadowhunters waited til was close to breakfast before meeting up with the Inquisitor and Alec's parabatai.

Alec was not surprised that Jace nor Imogen did not recognize him. In a way, that was now working in his favor. There were fewer questions and he was able to keep a low profile. The one piece of information that stuck out was that Jace had not met Clary Fairchild. He did lie about his identity. Underhill seemed to know and helped him keep his facade. Alec now knew what it was a break in the timeline. It was Clary, his relationship with her was muddy, he had been bitten in the butt too many times by the troublesome redhead. They were finally forging a better relationship due to Jace and Simon. Yet, he wasn't surprised that she was at the center of all of his current issues.

Another clue was the fact that Clary was not listed at all in the files. While neither Andrew and Alec could find much out about Valentine other than he had a family but his wife had left him and took their children with her. Her whereabouts were unknown. At least Alec knew where to look because of Simon Lewis. He'd thank his soon to be brother-in-law when he got his family back.

Alec and Andrew left Idris and made their way through New York, it was early in the morning. They had good fortune that both Herondales were available due to Clave business, Jace and Imogen were working early, he thanked the Angel for that.

The two shadowhunters found a place to have coffee and a light breakfast. They couldn't stay at the Institute, it wasn't safe. Alec didn't want to face Magnus just yet, he needed to have more solid details to convince his husband. They made plans to visit Clary. They would get her college schedule and meet her. It seemed so simple, all he'd have to do is convince Magnus to contact Jace and meet at his club. Once the redhead and his parabatai run into each other, that would fix the timeline. It had to work.

Alec and Andrew found Clary at her morning class of art history, they waited for the class to end. The shadowhunters discussed what they would say to her, how to approach her without being creepy. The plan was to mention Simon in some way to gain her trust. Then tell her that they lost his number and they found a place for him to play for a large crowd, the club Pandemonium. They weren't above lying saying that Simon mentioned she made the postcards promoting his events to be distributed around town. It was flimsy but it was the best they could come up with on short notice. All Alec had to do was convince Magnus to book Simon and then have Underhill send a fire message to Jace that there would be an issue at the club that night. Once Clary and Jace meet, the timeline should correct itself.

The shadowhunters went to the loft, Alec hoped they would be welcomed into the apartment. He needed his husband and his warlock mojo, it had to work. Alec was certain he thought the entire thing out and hoped his hubby would know what to do as well.

Magnus allowed 'blondie' and pretty boy into his home. Cat and Ragnor watched the two hunters but said nothing. They knew that Magnus missed the dark haired shadowhunter. He was all that Magnus talked about, he was important to their friend. The warlocks could see the connection and that Magnus was embracing life's circumstances.

Alec laid out his less than perfect plan to Magnus while it could fail, the shadowhunter had to do something. The Warlock contacted Simon Lewis thanks to Clary giving his information to Alec. Magnus booked him for the evening, short notice but Simon didn't seem to mind. The financial part wasn't something Simon would turn down. Magnus then called another warlock who he paid to run Pandemonium to expect Simon for his club and to put him somewhere early on the entertainment for the evening. Clary quickly put together a flyer type card for Simon and was looking forward to seeing him play at this big club. Simon's excitement was infectious and both friends were excited about the opportunity.

Magnus did everything his raven haired shadowhunter suggested, including sending fire messages to Jace explaining the importance of needing Shadowhunters at his club. The Warlock was expecting problems and he wanted the Shadowhunter to do the job of protecting his club. When Jace suggested a different shadowhunter, Magnus was more stern with him playing to his ego, stating he needed the best shadowhunter warrior. It was vital for his business. Jace acquiesced to the request, if it would smooth things over between the Clave and the Warlocks, then Jace would see it through. His grandmother agreed it would be good for him to handle the situation.

Clary and Jace ran into each other outside of Simon's band van. Jace bumped into her and she called him out for not looking where he was going. He was shocked, she could see him. How was that possible. But she did see him and he walked into the club. She followed him into the club as that event transpired, there was an air of magic that flowed throughout the world as the timeline adjusted.

##

Alec woke up in his bedroom with his husband. He remembered everything but now his lover was in his arms. He would figure out what happened, but couldn't worry about it. He had his husband, he quickly looked at his phone and he had texts from Izzy and his mother. Which meant they were where they should be. He would check with Jace later in the day but he was feeling good that whatever magickal weirdness that occurred was gone. He would ask Magnus later what he remembered, he suspected that he was the only one to know what happened. 

Raziel smiled at the Nephilim, he knew Alexander Gideon Lightwood would figure it out. Now the universe was the way it was meant to be and Raziel looked forward to gloating during his next chess match with Azazel.

Azazel would get a servant in Edom with Dent who failed the Demon, Aldertree in the gard where he belongs and the Lightwoods in control of the Institute and the Inquisitor position. In addition the High Warlock of Alicante was Magnus Bane. This would ensure the Shadow World and the Downworld would be working together as it was meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun for me to write.  
Thanks!


End file.
